Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 36
Episode 36 - "Those are all from my List!" Spacedate: 4257.105.15.08 Episode 36 finds the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having defeated the Sporks and discovered an ancient Secret Area wherein lay the Tomb of The Dragon Mother. Not only had they found the Quest Item they were looking for, but also some ancient Super-Psionic Crystals that appeared to be infused with the essence of The Dragon Mother. A successful Psionic Lore led Zorf to determine that The Dragon Mother must have permanently sacrificed her personal Skills and Mystic Points to create these powerful items! Unduly concerned about her retribution from beyond the grave, the Squad had all grabbed as many crystals as they could hold simultaneously and then bolted for the door. Now, (after a bit of physical comedy from Sprout of course), they were all smooshed up against Ray's giant Construct in the 7'x7' antechamber. Ignoring the awkwardness of the confined situation, all of the Marines proceeded to make Psionic Lore Checks until they had succeeded in learning a new Power; Ray learned Translocate, Zorf learned Rock Heart, Braxxz learned Psionic Lore and Sustain, and Sprout learned Portal. Spacedate: 4257.105.15.12 Springing into action, Sprout Awkwardly pushed past Ray in his giant Construct, as well as Zorf and Braxxz, then opened up the door into the next room. He continued north through the next door into the room Ray had previously checked-out, then moved down the unexplored hallway, pausing to detect a Trap on the stairs down to the next section of the area. There they found another hallway, which led off to a dead end, and that the main passage continued straight on towards what was appeared to be a Shuttle Bay, complete with an ancient dust covered Shuttle-Craft parked there. Zorf quickly went and found the secret door at the end of the dead end hall, (which was Trapped like the other ones), then everybody went and checked out the shuttle. When Braxxz did a Vehicle Engineering he determined that the it didn't appear to have been used for at least a millennium and was not in remotely functional order. Zorff made a Natural 20 Salvage Check and pried the the Horn Button off, (despite Braxxz' complaints!). They searched for Secret Doors, but didn't find any. Ray, with his mastery of Military Intelligence, concluded that the thick dust everywhere in the Secret Area indicated that the Monsters from the Dungeon had never discovered the Secret Doors, and that therefore the Squad was relatively safe from attack until they left it. He immediately decided that now would be a good time to take a 4-Hour Block, and changed into his smaller Construct. Everybody promptly started attuning themselves to the Dragon Mother Crystals, absorbing part of her essence and gaining a Second Tier Gate Specialty, (Sprout, Zorf and Braxxz all took the Military one, Ray took the Psionic one). Noting the lack of interruptions, they then proceeded to work through their deprivation issues with three 4-Hour Blocks of sleep, (except for Braxxz, who instead took advantage of the opportunity to go into Sleep Deprivation mode). Spacedate: 4257.106.05.15 Refreshed and Rejuvenated (mostly), the squad debated the likelihood of the Boreas leaving the System without them if they went much longer without reporting in, then took two 4-Hour Blocks of "Personal Time" anyway. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.18 After finishing their morning's business, the Squad finally got moving again, heading over to the back of the nearby Secret Door that they had not yet been through. Ray reminded the Squad to cast all of their Psionics, then Braxxz disarmed the Trap with his Mechanics and unlocked it. Pushing it open, they could see into a squalid and rough-hewn cavern. Ray sent in his Eyes Aloft Psionic Avatar, revealing a giant Grogre busy admiring a bunch skeletons chained to the wall. There was also an exit passage with a hide curtain across it on the far side of the room. Ignoring the possibility of stealthing past while the Grogre's back was turned, Ray instead instructed the Squad to move in and Sneak attack him, getting off a Pre-Initiative Squad-Command, (with Zorf actually helping for once). Ray charged down the corridor from behind everybody, back in his over-sized Construct again now, but somehow managed to not look awkward as he charged past Sprout and Psionicaly Translocated into the room. The rest of the Squad had spent too much time pissing around though, and the Grogre had heard a noise behind him, and got up to investigate. Seeing Ray, he grabbed his giant smashy rocks and charged right over to him! Meanwhile, Sprout spent an action Powering up, then moved up to block the door into the room. Braxxz and Zorf hung back and were powering up as well, so Ray fired off his his Arc Lightning, doing that hilarious and Totally Not Broken thing where he bounced it off of his own armor 4x, hitting the Grogre repeatedly. The Grogre's Hide AC, Temp DC and all but one of his RFs were blown off, but the Grore still had tonnes of DC left, and now he was mad! Sprout ran into the room at this point and circled around behind the monster's back and launched a Snap Kick to start his Flurry, striking! Braxxz moved in as well, pistol shooting with his pincer attack, also hitting, so of course Double Tapping, & hitting again. Rayy started a Flurry as well, hitting as well, leaving the Grogre's personal DC at a half of its original total. Finally it came around to the Grogre's Initiative, and he attacked back simultaneously with a paired Armor Piercing Sharp End of the Rock attack, butt Ray was able to give 2 shits, keeping his armor intact. The Grogre also simultaneously kicked at Sprout, but he Defended, avoiding the Force 26 knock-down effect. Out in the hallway, Zorf continued to power up his ridiculously over-sized Batlisth. Meanwhile, Ray and Sprout both kept flurrying, both hitting repeatedly and doing tonnes of Cold Damage. Braxxz continued to make called shots into the melee with his pistols, and soon enough, Sprout and Ray's Flurries finished it. But it attacked simultaneously, kicking at Sprout, who Defended with a Natural 1, but Bennied to Defend, but the simultaneousness made him get hit, so he Squad-Commanded, but the Grogre counter Squad-Commanded, successfully kicking him, but Sprout made his -26 Agility Check, remaining on his feet! Zorf ran in at the end, missing the whole fight of course. Sprout Searched the Grogre's Body found a pouch full of stones & stuff; * Amber Heartstone * Runic Power Gloves * Fuscia Heart Stone * Mask of the Fugitive * Gems worth 7,500 Gold . One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.106.13.21 Having scoured the Grogre Cavern top to bottom without finding anything else of value, (just some now lonely skeletons), the Squad prepared to move further down the passageway. Ray Ripped down the curtain & charged ahead around a dog-leg and into a cavern full of Bear-Bugs! Initiative was rolled and Braxxz went first, starting his power up phase, then the Bear-Bugs jumped into action. Two of them went running off in different directions yelling, the other one charged up and attacked Ray with his mace, but he didn't know to use an Armor Piercing attack, so it failed. Sprout Translocated past Ray into the room, in behind the guy attacking Ray. Zorff & Sprout Squad Commanded, (Ray simultaneous as he Translocated further into the room as well), both making it even with Ray's simultaneous penalty! The Bear-Bug who had run through the curtain could be heard from the other side of it yelling it sounded like down a hallway, then he ran back in to the room, while the Bear-Bug who had run the other way was banging furiously on a door at the end of the hall. Braxxz Pincer shot into melee with Sprout, hit, Double-Tapped and hit with the Claw pistol as well. Sprout Reverse Punched, Un-Safe Fumbled, for "Critical-Self"! Awkward!!!! Then Sprout Rised his own Sap on hisself, ewww, Double-Awkward!!! Ray Squad-Commanded to hit, then Zorff moved in and batleasted the first Bear-Bug, used a Benny, and still got Defended, even simultaneously. Sprout got cleaved at, but Defended exactly! Ray took an Armor-Piercing bite, forcing him to give one shit, then double attacked, starting a Flurry, hitting twice! Zorf slashed again, but got Defended. Sprout Fumbled again, bailed his Safety by 1 percent, hitting himself again, for 3 damage that got through, plus his own Cold for 4 more! Ray got cleaved at, but of course it went off his AC. At this point the Bear-Bug Chieftain charged out of the door at the end of the hall and into the room, bellowing, Braxxz also charged in pistol blazing, Called-Shoting Sprout's guy, and Squad-Commanding to hit! Ray got Natural 20 Defended against, Zorf started a Flurry, rolled shite, but the Bear-Bug rolled shittier and got hit with the Squad Command Buff, Shock 14ing him! Zorf then hit again, getting Natural One Defended into! Braxxz started a Burst on the Bear-Bug Chieftain, and the Shock 14 guy attacked Zorf, but Zorf Natural 20 Defended! Sprout took a Critical Bash, but also Natural 20 Defended! Then the Chieftain Criticaled Braxz for 30 Damage! Zorf Natural 20 Defended, then simultaneously Translocated away, and just then two more Bear-Bugs ran into the room from behind the curtain! Sprout moved in to kill steal the Shock 14 guy with a Flurry, not only refraining from Fumbling again, but actually hitting this time. Braxxz hit with the next shot in his burst even though the Bear-Bug rolled a 42 to Defend! (But then got Defended against on the next shot in the Burst). Zorf quick-drew his Musket on the -15 to Defend Bear-Bug, but only hit by 2, leaving it still alive :( Ray Translocated away and Aurora Curtained, hitting multiple dudes, including Braxxz, and Active Spell Locked on the Chief. Unfortunately, two of the Bear-Bugs Natural 20 Defended out of the area of effect, then Braxxz finished his Burst with a Fumble. The Shock 14 Bear-Bug unsurprisingly missed an attack on Sprout, but one of the new guys charged in an criticaled him, setting off his own cold from the second Fumble! Zorf got Bashed, Braxxz got AP Bit, but Defended, and the Chief and other guy couldn't bite through Ray's AC either. At this point Sprout ended his Flurry with a Snap-Kick, finally putting the Shock 14 guy out of his misery. Ray Fumbled with the Bead Lightning, Bennied, then Aurora Curtained as well, but both guys dodged out of the AoE, but directly into Zorf's Cluster Action; He hit the first guy, missed the Chief, Bennied, rolled worse, and hit the last guy's armor. As the clock ran out the Bear-Bugs went one last time; Sprout Defended against a Bash and the Chief's big-ass Hammer, Braxxz Defended too, Ray got missed once and Fumbled against once! Episode 36 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl Still Again Ongoing! '28 Generic Points not to be spent until after the fight. ' Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet